


Hopeless Romantic

by Wolfytoons31



Series: Hopeless Romantic [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Original Characters are NPC's, Reader is Chubby and I'm not sure if she will remain Chubby but she is Chubby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: Reader is a typical 23 year old living her simple life in the country struggling to be an artist while attending college to be a Veterinarian Assistant, having no knowledge of where to start except that she wants to do something with her life. Lucky for reader, she's also helping her closest cousin to adjust to her new living environment while at the same time helping each other achieve their goal in the medical field. While at the same time, reader becomes a person of interest for a certain doctor, a surgeon. Will you be able to notice and reciprocate those feelings or will it end in a catastrophe?





	Hopeless Romantic

"Congratulations!" Your family cheers as you and your darling cousin, Angel enter the house surprised. 

"What's going on?" Angel asks.

"It's you're third month into school that's what honey." Your mom chirps turning to you next. "And you lasted three as well." Your smile deflates as you knew your mother would criticize you. "That's what this special celebration is for. Not very many last in college in our family. I'm so proud of you girls." Your mother hugs both you into a crushing embrace. "Now let's head out back you two must be starving after a day of learning." 

"Did you know about this?" Angel whispers to you."

"No, not at all." You reply.

"Well this is weird and sort of nice?" She presumes. "I told you your parents would be proud that you're finally doing something with your life." You smile nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. You were right. It is nice." You sigh in relief. "Sort of." You retract.

You sat in the back yard table enjoying the company of your family on a typical Friday night as they whipped up some barbeque for your hard work in college. You, Angel and her brother were the only ones in the family to attend college and get somewhere. You put your hardest into it as you struggled in the past with your studies. You still have trouble, but you finally got around to getting the kinks of how to remember what's important and actually learn something rather than half assing it because you couldn't find a way. Yes ma'am your life has changed thanks to your cousin whom you consider as your only sister. She helped and boosted your confidence so much you could finally relax with your life. You still had some slip ups, but that didn't stop you because you have the ability to get back up now. Never in your years as a shy girl did you believe you could. Here you are, enjoying your time under the night sky with your family as a college student. You signed up during the summer to become a, veterinarian assistant again otherwise known as vet tech. Yes you tried before, but you were a nervous wreck with no idea what to do. You even felt like you were in the wrong class so you decided give up and now here you are giving it a second chance. So far this I your third month into the school year and already you were stressed. Constantly booked with work and long packets of each subject.

"Angel how's your EMT job?" You ask.

"I got the jest of some things. Pretty easy if you know what you're doing. The teacher says I'm a prodigy cause I learn quick. She advised me to see the counselor about my skills to push my graduation next week."

"No way! That's awesome. So fast?" You asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. I mean the rest is just common sense. Basic medical tools, maintenance, and item count for emergencies, and so on. The teacher also put in a recommendation to the hospital I'm interning on." She chirps.

"Wow! Angel that's amazing really I'm so happy for you! I knew you could do it. What's best is nobody is holding you back. I know you wanted Francis to be here, but look on the bright side. You got what you wanted and maybe one day you can get him back if you ever still want him." You said. She nods in acknowledgment.

"Thanks." She said barely above whisper.

 

It's been five months since your cousin's success. Everyday you visit your cousin during lunch hours walking from college to the hospital a block away until your next class in an hour. You enter the building welcomed by a few nurses already recognizing you since Angel blabbed about important you are like a mama bird. Talk embarrassment.

"Yo! (Y/n)!" A voice calls out to you. You turn to find two surgeon assistants walking up to you in their uniform. Shachi and penguin. The two of them have been best friends since pre-school.

"Shachi, Penguin hey!" You salute. 

"Lunch date with Angel again?" Shachi asks.

"You know it!" You confirm.

"Awe, you shouldn't be eating in the hospital everyday you two should go out every now and then." Penguin advises.

"Man I'd love to, but the work keeps her busy and happy. I don't want to take that away from her if it's therapeutic. Plus I have tried, or we take our lunches from home." You shrug.

"Well, she should take a break. Nobody in this hospital has seen her go home except when she leaves with you." Shachi informs.

"What? Really?" The boys nod their heads. "A-are you sure you didn't just see someone that looks like her?" You hoped.

"Nah, there is no one like her and I remember her face." Shachi said with a grin crossing his face. You glare at the him intimidating the two.

"We're sure, we're sure." Penguin chants. You frown as you turn into panic.

"This is bad. I mean I know she made a promise, but she has a tendency to injure herself during work. I just hope she doesn't fall ill again." You ramble.

"Hey, hey! Relax (Y/N). I'm sure she's fine whatever she's going through I'm sure it will be sorted out." Penguin reassures. 

"You're right. I think I know what it is. I just have to talk to her. Thanks for telling me guys." You smile softly grateful to have a look out on your sister.

"No problem. We were worried so we hoped you might know. I guess that settles that. Let us know if she's fine, yeah?" Said Penguin.

"I will. Have a nice lunch guys." Your smile radiates so warm nearly causing the boys to gain a nose bleed over how adorable you are regardless of your size. It's your personality they've come to adore. 

"You two you sweet angel-err I mean (Y/N)." Penguin corrects. You giggle waving farewell as you wander around hospital searching for Angel. Low and behold there she stood casually talking to her paramedic partner, 'Kento'. 

"Angel, Hey!" You holler. Said woman turns to you with a tired smile. The boys were right, Angel did look exhausted and paler than usual. You wondered if it's the job or not. You knew hours in the medical field is crazy, but never did you imagine to see it in person. Upon closer inspection the blonde brunette appeared half dead. 

"Aye! Chibi!" She greets. You blush over your childhood nickname. "Is it lunch time already?"

"Yep!" You chirp. "Want to eat indoors or out?"

"Out. I need some fresh air." You frown wondering if she had a bad day. "I'll see you later Kento."

"Sure thing kiddo." The older man said. You raise a brow wondering what he meant by that. He looked no older than Angel. She turns to look at you.

"Alright, Chibi let's go."

 

You sat in the back side of the hospital building. It was almost like a garden for those in intense care needing a break from the inside. The tree in the center shades it's surroundings where most benches rest. You toss your crusts on the pavement alluring a small flock of pigeons.

"Stop feeding bread to the pigeons damn it and eat your sandwich." Angel scolds. You pout.

"I'm allergic remember?" You retort. A brow is quirked as she pulls out a carton menthols.

"You expect me to believe that bull shit? You need your grains." She advises.

"I can eat pasta, but not bread."

"If anything has a problem it's you and your weird digestive system." She mumbles lighting her cigarette.

"Are you even allowed to smoke? Being a paramedic and all." You nervously ask. 

"Um, yeah I'm pretty sure. I do it all the time when stressed out. I mean I told myself not to, but that's about it. I guess you were misinformed about hospitals." She scoffs.

"No, I just thought it's kind of like a sanctuary so smoking is prohibited." You said.

"Indoors? Yes. Outdoors? No. Again you probably were misinformed or I confused you. Sorry." She inhales the nicotine holding it in before spewing and taking another drag to relieve her. It saddened you that she technically is killing herself with those smokes knowing she's a chain smoker. There was nothing you can do and if you did she would avoid you. You knew how she worked. She's an adult taking care of herself and you knew she could.

"Did you have a bad day today?" You asked nibbling on your sandwich.

"Yeah you could say that. The new doctor is cocky and he's getting on my nerves." She huffs. You notice her antsy habits. Quick drags and shaky leg. She was ticked off.

"Really? What does he do to tick you off?" You take another bite.

"He won't tell me any news about the patience I save. He tells me their condition is none of my business, to remain in my station like some sort of fetch dog. I bet he's a greedy little asshole with a stick up his ass walking around like he's the best surgeon in town. Tch, he's just a noob in this town." Angel complains.

"Wow that's just plain rude." You add.

"Tell me about it. He's got an attitude like Luis. Ugh, it irritates my soul Chibi." She whines.

"It's okay. Finish your cig and eat your chocolate pudding. I promise you'll feel better." You assure rubbing her back causing her to sigh.

"Thanks. I'll save my pudding during the ride. I got to get back to work. I'll see you later." The girl crushes her stick on her sole carrying her belongings in. You watch as she walks away having a nagging feeling something is too happen.

"Angel!" You abruptly stand up and cry. Said woman. Looks over her shoulders puzzled. You could say what you want to now, but it seems she had a lot on her mind. It would be best to wait you conclude. "Be safe. Try not to overwork yourself. You need rest too." You cheered.

"I'll try. Thanks Chibi. I'll see you after school." You sigh as you sit back down finishing the last bite of your sandwich as you enjoy the cool breeze, rustling of trees and the afternoon sky. You observe your surroundings until your eyes lock onto a tall, man with jet, black hair on the other side of the building. There were two exits leading to the back. He sat near the entrance of the children's section. The lighting of the afternoon rays complimented his figure, perfectly. His focus on a book nearly reminded you of a statue. You failed to realize you've been staring long when his steel, gray eyes lock onto yours accompanied by a charming smile which can sweep any woman's heart away. You jolt, startled by him. You turn away embarrassed picking up after yourself before heading back to college. The same grey eyes follow your form curious for your sudden departure.

 

You wait outside three hours after class awaiting your ride. You check your phone from time to time for a message. Nothing. Your cousin is late and she doesn't usually take longer than an hour being the end of her shift. Something was definitely wrong, and you were about to find out. Normally you stay put and just wait, but you being a worry wart over her only made things unlikely for you to do so. You were even afraid to walk alone in the dark on these streets as it's slightly known for random danger. Regardless you pushed through, too worried to care about endangering yourself.

Just a couple of minutes, you enter the hospital finding several, minor, injured patience's in the waiting room. The large amount of people only caused you to be more apprehensive. In the time you've walked in and out, you haven't seen such numbers in this town. It only meant one thing which you desperately hoped hasn't turned to a worst case scenario. Several ideas play in your mind only panicking yourself as you strut through the halls of hospital. Your eyes fills with horror glancing at each room filled with injured bodies. One worse than the others while nurses attend to as many as possible. Families, friends all gathered on the sidelines in the hall where their loved ones stationed. The weeping and loud cries of pain made you want to break down. Turning the corner, you bump into someone's chest.

"I-I'm sorry." You apologize.

"(Y/N)?" Penguin exclaims in surprise. The tears forming in your eyes blurs your vision as you attempt to make out their silhouette. "What are you doing here little lady?"

"Penguin, Shachi! I'm looking for Angel. She didn't pick me up. Is she here? Is she alright?" You begin, clutching Penguin's shirt in distress for answers to Angel's whereabouts. The two males exchange a look of confliction debating whether or not to tell you.

"Well...-" Shachi started.

"Answer me, please!" You beacon. They jump, startled by your risen tone. "Is she....alright?" You ask once again.

"She's fine for now." Shachi answered.

"Now? What happened? May I see her?" Again the two stare at you with uncertainty. Shachi bites his lip feeling bad for you. "Please." With that the two cave in nodding in agreement.

"Follow us." Penguin instructs guiding you to her room.

 

Two floors later, you stop in front of the fourth door with a room number labeled in gold, '213'. You scoff seeing Angel's favorite number, '13' on the wall.

"Okay." Penguin speaks up breaking you out of your thoughts. "She's in here, nothing gruesome she's just injured from her arm." He informed. Instantly your smile deflates knowing well Angel is going to be upset about her situation and the usual complaint that when things go great, her some disaster has to happen to her. You knew those feelings all too well. Penguin turns the knob swinging the door open guiding you in. The boys stop half way in causing you to bump into their back wondering why the sudden halt. You peak in the middle to find the same handsome doctor you locked eyes with attending your sister. His eyes shift towards the boys with a glare.

"What are you guys doing here? Your services are not needed here. I thought I told you to help the others." He said in a menacing tone. So deep and terrifying honestly you're even intimidated.

"Ah, well you see Law....we....brought one of Angel's family relative to see her. She's been fretting over her condition." Shachi explains.

"Well she's unconscious and needs rest, so she should go home." He advises. You're taken aback by his ignorance knowing you have every right to be there.

"Law, come on." Penguin reasons. You push through to argue with the stubborn doctor.

"Unconscious or not, I have the right to be here. She's my cousin. She won't ask for anyone, but me when she awakes and I'm already here. I deserve to know what happened to her. I'm all she's got and I am not going anywhere!" You assert keeping eye contact regardless of how attractive this man is. That's the least of your problems and it only made it less appealing how rude his character is. You managed to capture a glint of surprise when you stepped forth. 

"Look, I understand you're concerned, but right now you'll only be in the way."

"In the way of what?" You remark. "Your job with her is finished for the moment right? She's dealt with and alive. I'll be in this room away from traffic, waiting for her to wake up. In silence, bothering no one. So again, let me stay here with her." You consult. You search for a sign as he takes a moment to gaze into your beady eyes. The way you stared him not with desperation, but hope as if staring into his soul searching for his heart. The same heart which is currently beating at a fast rate. Just one look from you oddly sends him in a soft state. His tongue is held so suddenly as he attempts continue to bicker with you to make a statement for his reason behind why he's doing what he's doing, yet your reasoning is correct. You do deserve to know your relative's condition, you do have the right to be here regardless of visiting hours. The priority is to be informed that your relative is in the hospital after such an accident. His stubbornness kept him from telling you.

"Fine. Do what you want, just don't get in the way if something happens." He acknowledges. Penguin and Shachi gape, dumbfounded by what they've just heard. You sigh in relief and take a seat beside Angel.

"Thank you." You whisper. Law nods, before taking his leave for his next patient. Law covers his rosy cheeks hoping you didn't see them. How could he easily give in to your demands; not only that, the way his heart skipped a beat, how shy he felt in those seconds of encountering you as if he was melting. So foreign he wondered if anything was wrong with him and hoped to god it isn't the other one. Love. Nevertheless, the brute shakes away unprofessional thoughts to continue his duty. 

 

Meanwhile, Penguin and Shachi are still astounded by the way you scurried Law. Shachi scratches the back of his head trying to process it in.

"That was so weird. I can't believe you just stood up against Law and gave you the, 'okay' to stay." Penguin said.

"You make it sound like I'm the only one he's permitted to stay. It doesn't matter, though I'm just glad I can. I wasn't going to let him keep me away from Angel." You sigh.

"That's the thing." Shachi proceeds. "That doctor argues back and has always won. They usually last longer, but it only took you a split second for you to silence him. He even held his tongue. We've never encountered that in our time as friends."

"You're friends with that jerk?" You raise a brow. "No offense."

"None taken, but yes we've been friends since our first year at college. He can come out as a hard ass, but everything he does is out of good intentions." You scoff at that.

"Good intentions? What's good about keeping me away from my cousin? If he generally cares for others, he'd let me in without question. Instead he made stupid excuses. I'm not dumb I know the legal rights within the medical field." You huff.

"We're glad you do know. Otherwise we never would have seen this coming. I have to say, even with everything that's happening today, that made my day." Penguin chirps. You turn to Angle, now focused on her well-being as you hold her hand pondering on what you should do next. The boys take their queue to leave you be. "Whelp, we should get going. We're still on the clock."

"Yeah, take it easy and get some rest (Y/N)." Shachi adds.

"Thanks guys, I will." You mumble. The click of the door indicates their exit leaving you with your thoughts. You sigh slouching on your chair. "What happened to you Angel?" You asked. "Wake up soon."


End file.
